Un stupide Pari
by Dame Angelique Malfoy
Summary: Celuidontonnedoitpasprononcerlenom est mort. L'Angleterre fête sa victoire. Des marriages se font, des paris ce lance et nos héros se retrouve avec une nouvelle mision repeupler le monde magique. DragoRon PAS DE SLASH juste de la haine en dérision!


_**Stupide Paris**_

**Note ou blablabla de l'auteur : ****Suite à une discution sur msn avec ma très cher co-auteure – ou plus vrais le combat de poules pour le beau coq (je t'attends toujours Steph lol) – Mon esprit déjà pas mal déranger c'est aggraver et quand il se mélange à mon imagination fertile voilà ce que ça donne un os pas très net lol**

**Disclamé : ****Les personnages sauf les enfants ne m'appartienne pas ils sont à JKR. Je ne touche rien sauf les plainte de mes frangine car je suis encore sur l'ordi !! **

**Résumé : ****Heuuu, C'est la fin de Poudlard Celui-dont-on-ne-dois-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort. Toute l'Angleterre est en fête, des mariages se font et des paris se lance. Voilà donc nos Héros avec une nouvelle mission repeupler le monde Magique. Ron-Drago mais pas de slash (c'est juste que leur haine devient ridicule maintenant qu'ils sont grand !)**

_Harry marchait ou plus tôt déambulait au milieu des corps de mangemorts, aurores, innocents, enfants, femmes, pères, épouses personne n'étaient épargner les fuseaux verts du sort mortelle fusaient entre les soldats se perdant au loin ou touchait malheureusement quelqu'un. A force de marcher Harry trouva son adversaire. Tout deux étaient épuisés par les différents duel et combats qu'ils avaient fait mais l'envie de survie était une force assez grande qui leur permit de se battre dans un duel – qu'ils avaient tout les deux- les mènerait à la mort Après une heure de combat la jeunesse prit le dessus sur l'expérience et Voldemort tomba sous un sortilège qu'il n'avait put éviter reprenant espoir Harry lança le dernier sort du combat tuant son adversaire. Il fallut du temps aux autres avant de comprendre que Celui-que-tout-le-monde-craignait était bien mort. Prit de panique les Mangemorts transplanèrent sans que les autres tente quoique se soit trop occuper à fêter la victoire._

Cella faisait une semaine que tout ça était finit. Drago sortit de l'hôpital après avoir reçut un sectusempra et quelque Doloris d'un mangemort qu'il avait finit par tuer avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il venait a peine de mettre un pied dans le hall que sa mère lui sauta dans les bras trop heureuse de le revoir en bonne santé.

- Drago, mon ange que je suis contente de te revoir. S'exclama Narcissa en l'embrasant sur les deux joues.

- Ma maman on sait vu hier, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais disparut depuis longtemps. Souffla Drago à moitié étouffer par l'étreinte de sa mère

- Bonjour Drago. Fit Lucius en descendant les escaliers permettant ainsi à son héritier d'échapper à sa mère.

- Bonjour père. Je suis content que Potter ait tenu sa promesse. Quels sont les nouvelles du ministère ? Demanda-t-il un léger sourire aux lèvres prouvant la bonne fois de ses paroles. Sa mère blanchit un peu tandis que son père prenait un masque froid et arrogant.

- J'ai bien peur que tu doives te marier au plus vite si tu ne veux pas subir un mariage arrangé par le ministère.

- Ah et j'ai jusque quand pour la trouver ? Demanda Drago indifférent plonger dans ses souvenirs de jeunes filles assez jolie, intelligent et en bonne santé pour supporter sa famille et son héritier.

- Tu as deux mois pour la trouver et te marier. Lui expliqua sa mère inquiète de la réaction de son fils.

- Bien alors je parts toute de suite si je veux être sur de ne pas me la faire piqué avant par quelqu'un d'autre. Dit Drago inconscience de la peine qu'il faisait à ses parents qui auraient voulut lui évité ça juste après sa convalescence et la guerre.

- Tu as quelqu'un en tête ? Hasarda son père cherchant un moyen de le retenir encore un peu dans le manoir.

- Oui, je pensais demander à Angélique Gwladys, c'est une sang pur qui est un an plus jeune que moi et qui était à serpentard. Expliqua-t-il sans donner plus d'info.

- Elle ressemble à quoi ? Demanda Narcissa.

- Elle est grande blonde, intelligente, jolie et possède un caractère un peu sauvage et bien trempée. Fit Drago d'une voix rêveuse. Nous étions ensemble un peu avant la guerre puis elle est partie aux Usa avec ses parents pour éviter le conflit. Raconta-t-il à ses parents qui comprirent que leur fils unique partait pour le bout du monde.

Drago monta à sa chambre et demanda à un Elfe de faire sa valise, sa mère rentra dans sa chambre pour essayer de le convaincre de rester au moins cette nuit au Manoir.

- Maman, je vais bien et puis que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? Je vais aux Usa, pas à la guerre ! Soupira Drago fatigué de l'insistance que se parents mettaient à le faire rester au manoir.

Sa valise faite, il la réduisit et la mit dans sa poche avant de transplaner pour Gringots où il prit quelques galions pour son voyage. Ensuite il alla au ministère pour prendre un port-au-loin pour Boston où il savait qu'il pourrait la trouver. Il prit une chambre dans un hôtel et commença le lendemain ses recherches. Durant un peu plus d'un mois et demi il interrogea les passants, vendeurs et alla même au bureau des aurors pour trouver un indice sur le lieu où elle vivait. C'était un jour de pluie et il marchait dans la rue marchande les épaules voutées et le haut de sa cape remonté pour le protégé un peu de la pluie. Il ne faisait pas fort attention aux passants, un peu déprimé de la lenteur de ses recherches et triste à l'idée de devoir retourner en Angleterre dans quelques jours sans sa femme. Plonger dans ses pensées il ne vu pas la jeune fille et la bouscula.

- Désolé, je ne faisais pas attention. S'excusa-t-il dans un murmure. La jeune fille ria.

- Houlà elle doit être vraiment intéressante cette fille pour que tu occulte tout le monde Malfoy. Se moqua la fille.

- Hein ? Oui, c'est ma future femme enfin si je la trouve. Murmura Drago

- Et pourrais-je savoir qui c'est ? Fit-elle toujours rieuse.

- Au point ou j'en suis, elle se nomme Angélique Gwladys mais elle ne porte surement pas ce nom ici car voilà plus d'un moi et demi que je la cherche. Expliqua-t-il d'une voix triste

- Je peux te la présenter si tu veux ? Mais tu dois d'abord m'expliquer pourquoi tu veux l'épouser ? Exigea l'inconnue. Résigner Drago se lança dans son explication.

- Le ministère laisse deux mois aux jeunes majeurs pour se trouver quelqu'un et se marier sinon il impose lui-même, et ne voulant pas être marié à n'importe qui, j'ai pensé à Angélique car dans toutes mes ex c'est la seule qui ait eut assez de caractère pour me tenir tête, et que j'ai toujours apprécié ses manies, sa bonne humeur, son optimisme, ses enfantillages et puis elle est belle, intelligente, fière, têtue, tyrannique mais aussi douce et gentille avec ceux qu'elle apprécie. Dit-il rêveur les yeux pétillant et remplit d'amour.

- Le ministère dis-tu, la guerre serait-elle finie ? S'excita-telle sautillant légèrement sur place tout en tapant dans ses mains.

- Oui, elle est finie. Voldemort est mort et ma famille n'a pas été trainée dans la boue car j'ai réussit à convaincre mon père d'aller se joindre à Potter et l'ordre.

- Alors si elle est finie, mon père ne m'en voudra pas si je fais ça…. Joignant le geste à la parole la jeune fille se tapa la tête avec sa baguette et son corps se modifia pour devenir celui d'une jeune fille grande et fine aux yeux bleu remplit de malice et de joie, aux cheveux aussi dorés que le soleil et le visage aristocratique. Drago mit quelque seconde avant de réaliser qu'Angélique se trouvait sous ses yeux. Puis la saisit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser d'un baiser remplit d'amour et de promesse d'avenir. Angélique y répondit et quand Drago la posa sur terre il éclata de rire.

- Si tu me fais encore un baiser ainsi je t'épouse sur le champ ! Rigola-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras. Drago éclata de rire et la fit tourner dans les airs, un sourire de bien être et de joie illuminant son visage. Il la réembrassa avec la même intensité que le précédent si pas plus. Ce fut elle qui stoppa le baiser et lui prit la main avant de courir à travers la rue jusqu'à une petite ruelle ou se trouvait de magnifique résidence. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette et entra. Drago arrêta de courir l'obligeant à faire de même elle lui lança un regard rieur et entra dans le salon ou se trouvait son père, sa mère ainsi que les voisins et leur fils.

- Tu es en retard Angélique ! Gronda son père d'une voix rauque.

- Désolé Mr Gwladys, s'est ma faute ! Répondit Drago à la place de la jeune fille.

- Et vous êtes ? Demanda la mère de cette dernière.

- Maman tu ne reconnais pas Drago Malfoy ? S'étonna Angélique.

- Drago Malfoy, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence. Demanda le vieil homme.

- Votre fille ! Voyez-vous la guerre est finie depuis bientôt deux mois. Et le ministère oblige tous les jeunes à se marier dans les plus brefs délais afin de repeupler l'Angleterre sorcier. Je n'ai pas put échapper à la règle et je suis donc partit à la recherche de votre fille avec qui j'étais déjà avant la guerre, en espérant qu'elle m'aimerait assez pour accepter une union avec moi dans un court laps de temps… J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à vous trouver, il me reste donc qu'une semaine pour pouvoir me marier. Raconta Drago d'une voix sûre et un rien désespérée.

- J'ignore qui vous êtes Mr Malfoy mais vous n'êtes pas le seul à vouloir Angélique comme compagne elle devra donc choisir – si son père lui permet – entre vous ou moi.

- Alors mon choix est vite fait et c'est Drago ! Répliqua Angélique défiant son voisin de la contre dire ou même son père.

- Bien je suppose que vous devez retourner en Angleterre pour votre mariage, j'ai vais donc aller chercher un port-au-loin pendant qu'un elfe préparera les affaires d'Angélique. Dit le patriarche de la maison.

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir rassemblé toutes les affaires d'Angélique et de Drago et réduit toutes leurs malles, ils prirent le port-au-loin et arrivèrent au ministère. Ils rentrèrent au manoir pour le plus grand plaisir des parents de Drago qui firent une mini fête en notre honneur avec quelques amis – une petite 50taine de personnes – Le lendemain Drago reçut une convocation pour qu'il aille se marier le 20 octobre avec ou sans fiancée.

- Quoi ! mais ils se foutent de qui !! Comment ils veulent qu'on prépare une fête en même pas deux jours ? S'emporta Drago. Angélique posa une main sur son épaule

- Ce n'est pas grave Drago on fera une fête plus tard avec une vrai robe et un mage enfin… Calma-t-elle. Drago l'enlaça et pausa sa tête contre son ventre.

- Mais je voulais t'offrir un vrai mariage, avec une belle robe et une belle fête après ! Fit-il une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Comme tu en parlais à Poudlard. Marmonna-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

- Tout ce que tu compte pour moi c'est d'être avec toi et puis rien ne nous empêche de faire un second mariage plus tard… comme j'en rêvais ! Fit-elle avec sourire tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de son futur époux.

Le vingt ils partirent au ministère. Drago donna la convocation à l'accueil qu'on tamponna tout en lui indiquant l'étage et le bureau pour qu'ils se marient.

- En plus on doit faire la file ! On ne passera jamais aujourd'hui. Fulmina Drago

- Calme toi Drago ça sert à rien de s'énerver pour si peu. Apaisa Angélique

- Malfoy ? Ils t'ont aussi demandé de repeupler le pays ? Bizarre pour une famille qui fait qu'un enfant par génération. S'exclama la personne qui le précédait dans la file

- Qu'insinues-tu ? Waesel que je ne peux pas faire plus d'un enfant ? Persifla Drago d'une voix menaçante

- Oui ! Répondit Ron tout fier d'enfin battre Drago sur quelque chose.

- Tu veux parier ? Demanda Drago d'une voix doucereuse.

- Est-ce vraiment utile ? Demanda la compagne de Ron

- Oui vous pouvez parier sur autre chose non ? Tenta d'argumenter Angélique un peu paniquer à l'idée d'avoir une dizaine de mômes hurlant dans le manoir.

- NON ! Répliquèrent les deux mal en rut tout en se fusillant du regard.

Drago tendit sa main que Ron serra pour approuver le pari. Il sortit sa baguette affin de mettre les conditions magiquement.

- Le perdant devra reconnaitre publiquement que l'autre est plus viril. Dit Drago tout en tournant sa baguette autour de leurs mains liées.

- Je t'écoute car je suis sur de gagner. Se moqua Ron. Drago l'ignora termina le sort et poussa Ron dans la salle pour qu'il aille se marier. Ce fut enfin leur tour, ils entrèrent sans que personne ne fassent spécialement attention à eux.

- Ecrivez vos noms, prénoms et signez en bas de la page. Récita le fonctionnaire chargé des mariages.

Drago grimaça nota son nom et celui d'Angélique et donna le parchemin. L'homme lui donna une bourse de 100 galions pour « commencer leur vie de couple » puis ils transplanèrent au Manoir.

Six mois plus tard alors qu'elle était enceinte du premier depuis quatre mois déjà – Ah oui il ne chôme pas Drago il veut gagner son pari – Le manoir était en éfervessance car comme promis Angélique avait tenu à faire un vrai mariage et une belle fête. Elle avait donc tout organisé avec Narcissa pour que tous soit prêt pour les vacances du printemps.

- Personne n'a vu ma chaussure droite ? Demanda Angélique hystérique

- Calme toi ma chérie ta chaussure est en dessous de ton lit. Répondit sa mère

- Ah oui, je la vois et mon chignon il faut faire mon chignon. Fit Angélique en tournant en rond.

Du côté de Drago le calme ne régnait pas non plus dans la pièce.

- Et si elle perd le bébé à cause du stresse ? C'est très mauvais le stresse pour les bébés. Paniqua Drago

On aurait du attendre….

- Drago ! Elle ne va pas perdre votre enfant le médecin a dit que tout allait bien. Et puis pourquoi paniquerait-elle ? Tenta de calmer Lucius amusé par son fils

- Le médecin peut se tromper. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du prendre celui-là ! Marmonna un Drago plus qu'anxieux. Il tenta de faire son nœud de cravate mais trop stressé il abandonna se disant qu'Angélique comprendrait, et il partit vers la grande salle où se déroulait la cérémonie. Quelques minutes après être arrivé Angélique le rejoignit sereine et heureuse. Ils se marièrent selon les rites anciens de la magie devant le mage du conté. La fête dura jusqu'à tard dans la nuit mais le couple avait vite abandonné leurs invités pour profiter du calme qu'offrait le deuxième étage du manoir.

Cinq mois plus tard naquit Arcadius Malfoy, le premier fils de la longue descendance de Drago et Angélique Malfoy.

- Bonjour nous sommes venus saluer la jeune mère ! Fit un homme roux tenant dans ses bras un bébé tandis que sa femme tenait l'autre. Le petit elfe s'inclina et prit les manteaux des deux adultes puis les conduisirent à la chambre.

- Weasley que me vaut cet honneur ? Demanda Drago hautain.

- Je suis venu voir ton unique fils ! Fit Ron

- T'en fait pas pour moi, tu en fais peut-être deux ou même trois d'un coup mais ce n'est pas ma femme qui dira qu'elle en a marre de faire des accouchements de quatre heures et qui après deux grossesses te dira merde ! Répliqua Drago moqueur. Il faut la ménagé !

- Chacun sa tactique ! Répondit Ron fataliste.

Pendant ce temps les deux jeunes mères parlèrent des sortilèges de change culotte ou du nombre de fois qu'elles allaitaient la nuit ou encore de leurs stupides maris et leurs stupides paris

- Il va me tuer avant l'heure. Je ne crois pas pouvoir supporter encore une grosse multiple c'est trop dure ! Il attendra encore deux ans avant de voir un autre rouquain me sortir du ventre. Fit Madame Weasley rieuse. Angélique rigola

- Moi je ne dois pas me plaindre c'est un véritable papa poule et un mari au petit soin pour moi, mais il est vrai que je préfère attendre qu'Arcadius soit un peu plus âgé avant d'avoir le suivant. Dit Angélique rieuse.

- En espérant qu'ils oublient leur stupide pari entre temps ! Espéra Mme Weasley

- Connaissant Drago je ne crois pas que ça arrivera. Rigola la blonde.

Elles furent dérangées dans leur discution par un Arcadius fâché de n'être plus le centre du monde ce qui fit bien rirent les deux mamans. Drago en entendant son fils pleurer rejoignit les deux femmes suivit de Ron qui décida de quitter le manoir, soulagé de voir que Drago n'avait pas oublié leur pari.

Dix-huit ans plus tard, le manoir fut pour la seconde fois en évervessance pour le premier mariage du fils de Drago.

- Maman arrête, Gwen **(NDA : Tu vois j'ai tenu ma promesse) **va le faire ! Dit Arcadius exaspéré par sa mère et son perfectionnisme.

- Mais je veux le faire ! Je veux que tout soit parfait ! Répliqua sa mère du haut de son échelle tout en accrochant les tulles de soie blanche aux fenêtres.

- Maman tu es enceinte de huit mois et j'ai promis à papa de te ménager. Répondit Arcadius.

- Oui bien si je ne le fais pas personne ne le ferra ! Gwendoline est occuper avec sa robe et sa mère pour les derniers essayages, tandis que Rozenn joue avec les plus jeunes en haut et Apollos est chez un amis. Donc il n'y a personne pour le faire ! Expliqua sa mère. Arcadius soupira pour la énième fois de la matinée. IL jeta un regard en biais à sa mère et retourna à la décoration des tables dans le jardin.

- J'ai finit ! fit sa mère comme une gamine. Elle descendit de son échelle, se massa le bas du dos et le rejoignit dans le parc du manoir sous la tonnelle.

- Tu vois maintenant tu es fatiguée ! Ralla son fils

- Occupe-toi de ton placement de table à la place de me regarder comme si j'allais accoucher, j'ai déjà vu trois fautes de mon perchoir ! Le réprimanda-t-elle moqueuse. Arcadius soupira et épuisé s'écroula avec la grâce d'un phacochère sur une chaise.

- Tu crois que j'ai fait le bon chois, en la demandant si tôt en mariage ? demanda le jeune homme

Angélique vint s'asseoir près de lui, lui prit les mains et releva son visage pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux.

- Arcadius, tu l'aime et elle aussi comment peux-tu douter de toi ainsi ? Ca fait 7 ans que vous vous connaissez et 4 que vous êtes ensemble alors non je ne crois pas que se soit trop tôt au contraire je suis contente que tu aies eut le courage d'attendre la fin de tes études avant de l'épouser et de lui faire un enfant. Le réconforta-t-elle. Aller vient on finit la décoration et le placement des tables. Fit-elle en sautant sur ses deux pieds telle une enfant à qui on venait de dire qu'il peut ouvrir ses cadeaux de noël.

- Maman calme toi, je ne veux pas que tu mettes au monde ma sœur quand papa est absent ! Dit le « presque marié désespéré » par le comportement infantile de sa mère.

- Oh Arcadius laisse moi profiter de l'absence de ton père pour pouvoir sortir du lit ! Je ne suis pas à ma première grossesse ! Le gronda-t-elle. Elle aida son fils à terminer la décoration extérieure du manoir. Quand Drago rentra de son voyage elle était toujours occupée par les préparations.

- Je vois que tu t'es encore laissé faire par ta mère Arcadius. Dit Drago d'un ton qu'il voulut sévère mais qui échoua lamentablement quand sa femme vient se séré dans ses bras, l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Tu m'as manqué Drago, promets moi de ne plus partir aussi longtemps avant que Léocadie naisse. Pleurnicha-t-elle tout en se blottissant plus fort dans ses bras. Drago l'embrassa doucement et lui promit de ne plus partir. Ayant vu par la fenêtre leur père, les enfants dévalèrent les escaliers.

- Papa, papa, papa. Hurlèrent-ils tous ensemble. Drago sourit et se détacha de sa femme pour s'abaisser et prendre dans ses bras les plus jeunes. Angélique sourit, heureuse et toujours aussi charmée de voir Drago aussi câlin et joueur avec ses enfants.

- Vous avez déjà mangé ? Demanda-t-il espérant que non.

- Non on t'attendait. Fit son fils ainé. Drago lui sourit et regarda ses enfants.

- Ou est Apollos ? Demanda-t-il à sa femme.

- Chez un ami, il doit bientôt rentrer. Je l'ai obligé à être là pour le dernier repas de famille avant le mariage. Expliqua-t-elle tout en retenant ses larmes. Arcadius posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa mère.

- Maman, je ne vous quitte pas réellement…

- Oui mais tu vas plus venir à la maison et tu ne me raconteras plus d'histoire fit Balbine sa petite sœur de dix ans. Arcadius la prit dans ses bras et lui fit un gros bisou.

- Oui mais c'est toi qui pourra jouer avec Léocadie, moi pas ! Argumenta-t-il

- Tu n'as cas pas l'épouser et rester ici, avec nous ! Dit Apollos qui venait de rentrer d'une voix sèche.

- On ne va pas ce disputer le dernier jour où on est tous ensemble quand même ? Demanda Rozenn la fille aînée de la famille.

- Non ! Il est temps d'aller manger. Et Arcadius nous a promis de rester minimum un an avant de quitter le manoir donc vous pourrez encore le voir, même si il n'est plus dans la même aile du manoir que vous ! Répliqua Drago d'une voix autoritaire. Aller maintenant tout le monde à table ! Et tous partirent en criant et courant. Angélique déposa à terre Archambaud qui voulait lui aussi courir avec les autres. Drago enlaça sa femme et avança doucement vers la grande battisse. Comme à chaque repas les enfants chahutèrent jusqu'à ce que leur grands-parents paternel entre dans la grande salle. Malheureusement le repas fut interrompu par l'arriver de Gwen qui voulait inviter son fiancé au resto.

- Ah non moi veu que Arcadius il este ici ! Fit la petite de 4 ans de la troupe. Arcadius se leva et sortit de la pièce sous les regards noirs typiquement Malfoyen de ses frère et sœurs.

- Gwen, c'est le dernier repas, ils ne vont pas apprécier. Expliqua le jeune homme

- Ils me détestent ? Demanda-t-elle malheureuse.

- Non, ils t'adorent mais… ils ont peur de ne plus me voir ! Se sont des Malfoy possessif à souhait. T'en fait pas, ils s'habitueront. Expliqua-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Je sais, je vais te laisser et aller manger avec Maria. Désolée. Dit-elle toujours aussi triste.

- Je suis désolé Gwen, mais c'est important pour eux ! Tu verra d'ici un mois Archambaud te demandera de lui raconter des histoires, ou Balbine viendra pour parler maquillages et garçons. Ils ne sont pas rancunier, c'est juste que pour le moment je suis beaucoup avec toi et ils n'ont pas l'habitude. Laisse leur le temps. Fit-il pour essayer de la rassurer. Et puis je t'aime et ce ne sont pas eux qui m'empêcheront de t'épouser de demain. Conclu-t-il en un baiser passionné, avant de retourner dans la salle-à-manger.

- Elle est partie ? Demanda Balbine essayant de cacher sa joie.

- Oui, p'tite peste et ce n'est pas toi que je vais remercier au contraire ! Fit-il moqueur en s'installant.

- Elle n'a qu'à pas me voler mon frère ! Fit-elle boudeuse. Rozenn souria maladroitement à son frère sachant que ça le blessait plus qu'autre chose de voir ses petites frères et sœurs lui râler dessus et critiquer Gwen depuis plus d'une semaine. Arcadius la remercia et commença son repas sans rien dire à Balbine qui râlait toujours.

Le lendemain matin tout le monde courrait partout dans le manoir à la recherche d'une chaussure, d'une pince, d'un veston ou encore d'un des enfants.

- Angie tu arrêtes ! Je veux qui tu te pose sinon tu ne tiendras jamais toute la journée ! Réprimanda Drago à sa femme qui courait après Tiphaine qui ne voulait pas se faire coiffer.

- Drago je ne suis pas en cristal et t'en fais pas pour moi, Léocadie en a encore pour une semaine et elle ne sortira pas avant ! Tenta-t-elle de calmer tout en attrapant sa fille. Tiphaine tu arrêtes de bouger sinon je vais me fâcher ! Gronda-t-elle. Mais malgré les protestations des ses deux aînées et son mari Angélique réussit à habiller tout le monde afin qu'ils soient tous prêt à l'heure pour la fête. La cérémonie fut magnifique et très réussie. Gwendoline avait été embrassée sa belle-mère pour la décoration du manoir et le merveilleux menu tout en étant enceinte et s'occupant de ses enfants. Les enfants malgré le faite qu'ils n'acceptaient pas beaucoup que leur grand frère les quitte pour une fille lui avait offert un beau dessin chacun qu'elle reçut pleurant de joie. Son mariage était très réussit Elle cherchait son beau-père pour lui parler de l'appartement qu'il leur offrait, en attendant la fin des travaux du manoir que Drago avait abandonné pour le château familial dans le Wiltshire quand Balbine venue au monde. Elle le trouva à l'écart des invités, discutant avec un des membres de la famille Weasley.

- Alors Weasley tu as abandonné ? Nargua Drago un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

- Hé qui me dit que tu as vraiment plus d'enfant que moi ? Ta belle-fille ne compte pas. Tenta Ron cherchant un moyen de reculer le moment où il devra avouer que son ennemi avait encore gagné.

- Tu ne me crois vraiment pas capable de te battre sur le domaine de prédilection de ta famille ? JE suis un Malfoy, personne ne peut me battre ! Se moqua Drago fier comme un paon. Allez viens que je te présente.

Gwendoline quitta sa cachette et chercha après son époux, qu'elle trouva jouant avec tous ses frères et sœurs près de la fontaine sous l'œil bien veillant de leur grand-mère paternel. Voyant sa belle-petite-fille approcher Narcissa se leva et partit à sa rencontre afin que les enfants fassent leur au revoir et que leur frère s'habitue à ne plus les voir régulièrement.

-Les enfants vous voulez bien vous levez j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenté. Demanda Drago son sourire victorieux toujours aux lèvres. Les quatre ainées ricanèrent reconnaissant la tête rousse du père de leurs pires ennemis à Poudlard. Je te présente par ordre de taille. Arcadius 18 ans qui vient de se marier comme tu peux le constater. Rozenn 16 ans futur championne de quidditch professionnel ! Apollos 14 ans bourreau des cœurs de Poudlard. Symphorien 12 ans déjà premier de son année dépassant Granger à la même époque. Dois-je préciser qu'ils sont naturellement tous à Serpentard ? Se moqua-t-il fier de ses enfants. Voici Balbine 10 ans elle entre à Poudlard en septembre et est déjà promise à suivre les traces de Apollos et Arcadius pour les farces et brisant les cœurs de tout ces garçons vivant sous le commandement de leurs hormones. Vient ensuite Aloysius 8 ans…

- Portrait craché de son père au même âge ! J'aurais dut éviter qu'il reste trop avec toi mon aimé. Rigola Angélique qui s'était approcher de sa famille. Arcadius et Drago grognèrent mais ne dirent rien fatigués de leur combat. Puis Drago prit quand même sa femme dans ses bras l'obligeant à appuyer son dos contre son torse pour qu'elle ne se fatigue pas trop.

- Tu permets que je continue la présentation de mes enfants à Ronald chérie ? Demanda Drago.

- Continue je t'en prie. Fit-elle les yeux fermés, somnolant légèrement.

- Alors après Aloysius il y a Tiphaine 6 ans, future star de quidditch comme sa sœur Rozenn, suivie de la princesse de mon père Pulchérie 4 ans.

- Petite peste entre les pestes, elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche. Se moqua son frère aîné devant sa moue boudeuse.

- C'est pas vai ze suis pas une pete. Papy la dit que tu mentais ! Dit-elle sautant sur les genoux de Symphorien qui lui chuchota que c'était la plus belle des pestes. Ce qui la fit sourire.

Drago sourit attendrit mais se reprit vite pour terminer.

- Et voici le dernier Archambaud 2 ans le petit démon de la maison. Et d'ici une semaine viendra Léocadie. Fit-il en caressant le ventre de sa femme. Et si je compte bien ça fait 10 enfants tu en as combien toi encore ? Demanda-t-il enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie.

- Et bien comme tu le sais j'ai eut des jumeaux puis des triplées quatre ans plus tard et deux ans après mon unique fille. Ensuite Lavande s'est fait opérée pour ne plus avoir d'enfant ce qui me fait un total de…Expliqua Ron rougissant de plus en plus devant le regard fier des blonds aux yeux bleu.

- SIX !! hurlèrent tout les enfants Malfoy ensemble, des sourires jusque derrière les oreilles, pour les quatre plus jeunes et narquois pour les cinq autres.

- Je crois que le perdant devait faire une annonce publique ! Qu'attends-tu donc Weasley pour la faire ? Ricana Drago s'avançant doucement vers le centre de la piste après avoir laissé sa femme avec les enfants. Ronald rougit, se lança un sonorus et attira l'attention de tout le monde.

- Hum hum, je… je dois…comment dire ça balbutia-t-il nerveux. Bon voilà il y a dix-huit ans, un vingt octobre, alors que j'attendais mon tour pour me marier je discutais avec… Marmonna-t-il vraiment honteux et rougissant encore plus, réalisant que Drago avait invité tout l'ordre : dont Hermione qui était la marraine de Symphorien et Harry le parrain de Tiphaine ainsi que le reste des étudiants de leur année qui avaient évité la mort ou la prison durant et après la guerre. Ceci n'augmenta que plus la nervosité du roux.

- Allons Weasley t'es un Griffy oui ou non ? Se moqua Drago. Ron prit une inspiration.

- Voilà il y a dix-huit ans j'ai fait le pari stupide que j'aurais plus d'enfants que Malfoy ! Dit-il reprenant courage. Malheureusement pour moi il a gagné. Je suis donc obligé de dire qu'ilestplusvirilquemoi. Fit-il à toute vitesse afin que personne ne le comprenne rouge de honte. Il stoppa le sort et partit ce caché dans la foule.

Drago était heureux. Il avait une merveilleuse famille, son fils ainé était marié, sa femme dormait près de lui tenant serrée dans ses bras Léocadie, sa dernière fille qui le regardait de ses petits yeux bleu azur souriante et gigotant dans les draps de soie qui la tenait au chaud. Les plus jeunes avaient vite pardonné Gwendoline préférant jouer avec elle que lui faire la tête, surtout qu'Arcadius venait encore souvent les réveiller le matin avant d'aller à l'université avec elle. Pour les deux plus grand, il fallut que Rozenn aie une sérieuse conversation avec eux dans le train de Poudlard pour qu'ils acceptent enfin la jeune fille comme avant. Mais le plus dure fut pour Blandine qui était très proche de son frère et la plus rancunière de la famille. C'est il y a seulement quelques jours – A Noël pour être exacte – qu'elle avait pardonné la jeune fille puisque son frère était là pour la fête.

_**Fin**_

**Bon voilà comme promis Steph tu as le premier fils de Drago. J'espère que tu aimeras son fils. Tu as vu je ne t'ai pas créé trop de problèmes, seulement le coté possessif des frangins qui remonte un peu avant le mariage quand ils réalisent ce que ça veut dire. Mais pas de mariage arrangé, pas de parents près à t'enfermer ou te tuer ou autre vacherie que j'aurais put te faire ! lol**

_**Petite explication pour ceux que ça intéresse : **_

**Je n'ai pas voulut trop développer les personnages car Drago, si on le change de trop c'est plus lui. J'ai juste voulut montrer un coté un peu plus papa poule et protecteur comme ça mère était avec lui (donc non ce n'est pas bizarre car les enfants reproduise le schéma de leurs parents) Angélique c'est un personnage inventé mais comme il est dit qu'elle était à serpentard et bien ça donne une idée du caractère qu'elle peut avoir. Et Drago la décrit un peu au début. **

**Les enfants sont comme leurs parents élevés dans la tradition Malfoy mais avec un peu plus de douceur et chaleur car la guerre est finie et qu'Angélique et Drago préfèrent leur apprendre en jouant ou en imaginant des scènes, réalisant un peu leurs rêves d'enfant unique. **

**Les autres personnages d'HP ne sont pas importants car ça parle d'un pari entre Ron et Drago mais c'était surtout pour faire un os pour Steph car je lui avais promis.**

**J'espère que cet Os vous aura plus pour les prénoms c'est normal qu'ils soient bizarre ce n'est pas pour faire original je les trouve personnellement pas très beau voir horrible pour certain. Il y en a peut-être un ou deux qui sont bien mais pas plus. C'est juste que ce week-end j'ai du chercher des prénom pour une autre fic et je me suis dit que ce serait drôle d'avoir des enfants avec ces noms là. Si vous chercher des prénoms pour vos fic j'en ai un livre pleins il suffit de demander ce que vous désiré lol. **

**Dame Angélique Malfoy (non ce n'est pas moi la mère de tout ces enfants je ne suis même pas capable de supporter une grossesse – l'accouchement m'a vaccinée quand ma mère ma raconter) **

_**Réponse de Stéphanie :**_

Merci beaucoup pour ce OS la miss… Je suis Fan Number One !!!!!

C'est sympas d'avoir tout respecté : mon prénom et celui de mon mari, un mariage heureux et bien réussi…Bon c'est vrai j'ai eu un peu peur que ça vire au cauchemard, je me suis dis j'aurai jamais dû me lier à cette famille de fous Mais en fait ça fini plutot bien pour mon couple…VIVE LES MARIES

Pour Ron je suis heureuse qu'il en sorte vivant Connaissant ta haine pour la belette et le survivant on aurait pu s'attendre à pire…En bonne serpentarde que tu es tu aurait pu le massacrer !

Pour ce qui est de Madame Malfoy je lui dois tout mon respect…10 enfants faut vraiment le faire…mais bon en sachant de Draco est le père…hummm Pourquoi ce plaindre ? Je me demande s'il a l'intention d'en refaire d'autre après…LOL

(Et puis je voudrai pas t'enfoncer un peu plus face à tout ces lecteurs et lectrices mais ne serait-ce pas toi qui m'a dit que la femme de Draco était inspirée de toi ?!...) :D

Oups j'aurai peut être pas dû dire ça…(si tu me martyrise dans une prochaine fic pour avoir dis ça je te promet de te le faire payer en retour)


End file.
